


Tattoos

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pierced Castiel, Punk Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Just a short little Destiel drabble involving tattoos





	Tattoos

Cas played with his lip ring as he watched Dean climb into the tattooist's chair. 

Dean's eyes locked with Cas’, and Cas could see Dean take a deep, shaky breath. Cas reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Dean smiled, then looked down and rubbed his thumb over the bees inked on Cas’ hand.

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand tightly as the tattooist started working on the feather tattoo that would match the one on Cas’ upper arm.

“How about that piercing?” Cas asked a few hours later. Dean groaned.

“One big decision at a time, Cas.”


End file.
